Vampire Heart
by Okami21Hime
Summary: Natalya started out as just a normal girl with a normal life. Now she is a werewolf and when her boyfriend goes missing someone that she has dreamed about meeting helps her search for him. What will she do when she finds out what really happened to him? A Ville Valo Fanfiction.
1. Missing

College, I didn't think I'd make it through. I never thought I'd make it through high school, But I did…well sort of. After I finished up college I was attacked by a pack of wolves. Yes, I know it sounds a bit strange, but I decided to become a biologist after all. Well, it turns out they weren't ordinary wolves, they were werewolves. So, that day I died and became a werewolf. That's when I learned that there are things lurking in the night, like werewolves and vampires. Yeah, vampires are real too. I know it's a lot to take in, but I've gotten used to it now. After I became a werewolf I found out that my best friend from high school is a werewolf too. We ran into each other at the park at night, and it turns out that he still had a crush on me. That was a night I'll always remember, now we've been going out for about a month.

Alex and I lay in the grass with his arms wrapped around me staring at the stars in the sky. He turned his head and we looked into each other's eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He said moving my hair behind my ear; I blushed and smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was soft at first but soon grew harder. He climbed on top of me and began kissing down my neck. I moaned in pleasure wrapping my arms around him. We were so into each other that we didn't hear someone walking toward us. When we finally heard them it was too late. We couldn't see what attacked us but it was strong. I got knocked unconscious from something that hit me from behind.

When I woke up I found myself in someone's home. I looked around but nothing seemed familiar to me. I tried to stand up but I got dizzy and fell back in the bed. Suddenly I heard someone walk into the room. I struggled to open my eyes, I was surprised at who I saw standing over me. Ville Valo, the lead singer of HIM was standing there looking at me. "Am I dreaming?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "No, you're not dreaming." My eyes widened and I began to get really nervous. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you. I found you unconscious lying on the ground."

I looked up at him, "you found me?" I started to panic. "Was there anyone else there with me?"

He looked at me confused. "No there wasn't anyone with you." I sat up so fast that I almost passed out. He grabbed me to keep me from falling and he sat down beside me in the bed. "what's wrong was there someone there with you?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "Yes, my boyfriend was with me and we were attacked. I don't know what to do, I hope he's alright."

He pulled me close to him to where my head rested on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok, I'm sure he's fine." I looked at him worried. "Don't worry I'll help you find him."

"You will?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, I am a necromancer so I can control the dead and the living dead. It will be easier and faster if I help you search for him." He smiled at me.

"Oh thank you!" I said excitedly as I gave him a big hug.

He smiled at me giggling. I'm a novice necromancer so I can only summon one of the dead at a time."

"That's ok; one can be a lot of help," I said smiling.

"I'll summon him so we can get started looking for your boyfriend." I nodded and watched him stand up. He had a ring on his finger and it started to glow. I watched as a figure appeared in front of him. A man stood there, he had shoulder length brown hair and was about a foot taller than I was. Ville turned and looked at me. "I don't think I ever got your name."

I looked at him and smiled, "its Natalya."

"Natalya, that's a pretty name." I blushed a little at his words. "Natalya this is Landon he will help us on our search." I looked at Landon and smiled. He just stood there with his arms crossed emotionless. Ville walked over and stood beside me. "Don't be bothered by him he's always like that." I looked at Landon, he seemed sad like he doesn't want to be here, "he is going to go with you and help you look while I look by myself." I looked at him confused. All of a sudden something came crashing into the house. I looked and it was a panther, there were three of them. They had come through the window and were staring at me. The panthers lunged at us, Ville grabbed me and moved out of the way. We fell to the ground with him laying no me. I held my breath and looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. We looked into each other's eyes and time seemed to stand still. Suddenly I heard a loud shriek from one of the panthers. I couldn't see what happened because Ville was lying on top of me.

"Umm…"was all I could say before looking away and blushing. He smiled, "am I really that breathtaking?"

"Ville leave her alone." I looked up and Landon was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oh, come on she likes me I can tell." Ville said smiling at me.

"Because you're on top of her, I'd be blushing too if you were lying on top of me."

"Oh, shut up." Ville said climbing off me. "I'm sorry Natalya; I didn't mean to startle you." He put his hand out and helped me stand up. "Alright, time to start the search, Landon why don't you take Natalya out to search for her boyfriend."

"Alright, come on Natalya lets go." I followed him outside. I glanced up at him every time he wasn't looking at me. He seemed lonely, almost like he doesn't have anybody who cares about him. "Ok, lets hurry up and get this over with, I don't like being with other people I'd rather be alone." I shot him an evil look, or I could be wrong and he might just be an ass and not care about anyone or anything.

We searched for hours, but didn't find anything that would help us find Alex. I sat down on a fallen log and buried my face in my hands. I began to cry, I didn't know where he was or even if he was still alive. Suddenly I heard something move in the bushes behind me I turned around but I didn't see anything. I looked closer and I could see eyes glowing in the distance. It charged at me, I just sat there hoping that if it killed me I would be with Alex. All of a sudden Landon jumped in front of me and fought off the wolf. I sighed sad, because I thought I'd never see Alex again.

"Are you crazy!" I looked up and Landon stood there glaring at me with his arms crossed. "I'll find him so don't let yourself die. He would be by himself and I would have searched for him for no reason."

I smiled, "yeah your right." I stood up and he led me back to Ville's home. Ville was standing outside waiting for us.

"You didn't find him?" he asked when I stopped in front of him. "I couldn't find anything about where he could be either." He frowned, "I'm sorry." I looked up at him and gave him a half smile as to say thank you for trying. "Come on inside its getting cold." I nodded my head and followed him. He led me to the room where I would spend the night. "Is there anything I can get you?" I shook my head and sat down on the bed. He walked over to me and put his arm around me. "Don't worry we'll find him." Suddenly I burst into tears and he held me close to comfort me.

I buried my face into his chest. "I don't know what to do, I'm afraid I'll never see him again."

"It will be ok; I promise we'll find him." I looked up at him and for a second I thought we were going to kiss. But, I turned my head away before our lips met. We sat there I silence until he stood up and walked to the door. "Get some rest we have some more searching to do tomorrow." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me by myself. I sat there for a second wondering what was wrong with me. I love Alex more than anything in the world, but I can't deny that I have feelings for Ville. I laid back in bed and wrestled with my feelings inside until I fell asleep.


	2. Attacked

We have been searching for Alex for about a year now. I had lost hope and given up on finding him. I woke up the next day to find Landon lying on the floor with his arms behind his head. "What are you doing in here?"

He turned and looked at me, "Ville ordered me to stay and watch you."

I sat up confused, "why does he want you watching me?"

"He wants to make sure nothing happens to you, he is very protective of you." He said standing up lookind down at me. "He is out right now looking for your boyfriend. If he likes you so much I don't see why he bothers looking for him."

I glared at him, "because he is a gentleman and wants me to be happy." He stood there and stared at me. I sighed, "why do you always look so sad all the time?"

He looked down at the ground, "I don't like talking about it." I frowned, so he wasn't just an ass, there is something else that I don't know about. He glanced at me, "I can tell your curious about what it is."

I stood there for a second, "I'm not going to force you to tell me if you don't want to."

He sat down on the bed, "I know hoe you feel." I looked at him confused. He turned and faced me, "I know what it feels like to loose someone you love." My eyes widened. He looked at me, "It was my fiancee, she was attacked. I don't know what it was because I couldn't see it, but it was strong." I sat there in horror as he told the story about his fiancee going missing the same way me and Alex were attacked. He looked at me with teares in his eyes, "I'm sorry if I was mean earlier, I just can't tell myself that she is gone and I'll never see her again."

"Oh my god,"was all I could say. He laid back in the bed and buried his face in the pillows. Seeing him like this made me want to find whatever did thin even more. I moved over and laid beside him in the bed placing my hand on his shoulder, he was shaking from crying. Suddenly there was a high pitched howl coming from outside. I lifted my head up, "I recognize that howl." I stood up and walked over to the window. Landon had sat up and was watching me. when I looked I saw a wolf standing outside. It was on two legs so that ment that it was a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire. I looked closer, my eyes widened. "Oh my god its him." My knees colapsed with me and I burst into tears.

Landon ran to my side, "whats wrong?" he looked out the window, "who is that?"

"It's Alex he's alive." I said happily through tears of joy.

"He doesn't look like any hybrid i've ever met before." I stood up and looked out the window. Landon was right, he looked different than a regular hybrid. All of a sudden Alex jumped up to the window. Landon grabed me and move out of the way. We quickly sat up and looked at the two legged wolf in front of us. Is growled getting ready to launch an attack at us. I sat there confused woundering why he was attacking me. He lunged at us and Landon jumped in front of me to protect me. I closed my eyes preparing for the end. Suddenly everything went silent, I opened my eyes and saw Ville standing there looking out the helped me to my feet and we stood beside Ville.

He looked at me then at Landon, "what happened?" I stood there lifeless as Landon explained to Ville what happened. "Are you ok Natalya?" Ville asked concerned. I shook my head and looked at the ground. Ville put his hand on my shoulder and looked at Landon, "I'll look after her now." Landon nodded and walked out of the room. Ville led me over to the bed, I sat there in silence staring at the floor. Ville put his arm around me and held me close. "It'll be ok I promise."

I glanced at him, "what's wrong with him?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know but I promise I'll find out." I looked at him, at that moment our eyes met. We leaned in close to where I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart began beating faster and faster all of a sudden he grabed me and kissed me. I wraped my arms around him and fell back into the bed.

we laid there out of breath and unable to move. I looked at him, he was layind on me with his eyes closed. I smiled he looks so peaceful. My mind began to wander, maybe Alex isn't tho one for me. I love him and I always will, but maybe its time for me to move on. I laid there with my arms wraped around Ville and I soon dozed off with a smile on my face.


End file.
